The New Tudor Rose
by pottergirls
Summary: 10 years have passed since his coronation. What will this reign become? Based after my first story "The fife that would of been"
1. Prolog

**Hey guys, I have got a new story for you to get into. It is a continuation from my previous story "The Live that Would of Been".**

* * *

 **Prologue**

10 years had passed since the coronation; King Henry XIV has been ruler for 10 years. Along with his Queen, Anne he has kept the country safe and defended it from foreign invaders.

* * *

I never knew that being King would be this hard, after 10 years on the throne I have managed to negotiate 4 peace treaties with Spain and France but I have gone to war with my brother-in law.

Duke William of Cleves tried to convert me from my faith through Anne but he failed as when Anne and I were married Anne knew that I would not be shaken from my faith, so he made war on his sister and denied that Anne was his sister.

3 long and hard years passed with only a stalemate to show, Duke William was determined to make Anne suffer but nothing worked, Anne was my Queen and wife, she would not forsake me for her own brother and so Duke William cast her from her family and denied her sister to write to her. It hurt Anne as she had been close to her sister and had written to them ever since she had left Germany. Letters still arrived via a secret messenger.

Anne was my Queen and she was always there when I needed help, she was my rock but also my wife. After 11 years of marriage she had given birth to 9 children, 2 boys John age 9 and Richard age 4 and 6 girls Isabella 8, Jane 5, Christiana 3 and Alice age 1. She had 2 other girls but they both died Catherine who lived for 52 days and Margery who lived for just a few short hours. She had also had 3 miscarriages 2 boys and one too early to tell. After each birth Anne came back to me and once again stood by my side.

Edward celebrated his 10th birthday 3 years ago and chose to join the Benedictine monks. We receive a monthly letter from him and he has had no regrets in his decision.

My sister Mary had married Philip, Prince of Spain she now was the Queen of Spain and had had 3 children. She had kept in touch and they were planning a visit in the coming year. I had told Mary of Elizabeth and she had agreed with me to accept the child and had asked if a painting could be done. I had already arranged for a painting to be commission as she had moved to court.

After Elizabeth left her home and moved to Court her Aunt, Lady Mary Carey, married again. Her family were not happy with the match; they banished her from seeing her family again and was disinherited from the family fortune. Her new husband was William Stafford, he was a man of low degree and no fortune, title or land but that didn't matter to Lady Mary. In a letter to me she said that her first marriage was a political one she wanted to marry for love and found it in William Stafford. Anne and I felt for her but could do nothing to help her.

* * *

 **Hope you Like it.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Like any morning I would be awoken by Higgins. After refreshing myself we would go over the meetings and appointments I had today. Higgins had had some health problems and he had been training an apprentice called Harvey to replace him if and when he could no longer serve me.

This morning was going to be a busy one. There was planning for the visit of the King and Queen of Spain and I had found a match for Elizabeth so I had asked to see her to tell her the news. Higgins was in the next room where I was going to have breakfast with Anne.

I went through my main chamber; Higgins saw me and poured me a goblet of wine which I accepted.

"How are you Higgins?" I asked.

"I am fine your Majesty, joints are a little stiff but I am still well enough to serve you." Higgins replied.

"That's all well and good but I do not want you to tire yourself out." I said.

"I thank you for your concern Sire." Higgins replied.

A knock at the door and Anne entered. After 11 years and 11 pregnancies Anne was still as beautiful as the day I saw her painting.

"Good morning dearest, how are you?" I asked after giving Anne a kiss on the cheek.

"I am very well, little Christiana had a nightmare and she wouldn't go back to sleep until I had given her a cuddle." Anne replied.

"This is not the first nightmare she has had but we have done it many times before, this one will be no different." I said.

"True." Anne replied.

"I have had a letter from Edward. The Prior has died and the monks have decided that he will succeed as the new Prior." I said.

"This is wonderful news. Has he said when he will take up his new position." Anne replied.

"No but I feel it will not be long." I said.

We ate our breakfast and then Anne went to the nursery to see the children. I on the other hand had a meeting with the lords to plan for the visit of the King and Queen of Spain. We were meeting in the council rooms.

As I arrived the lords were already talking and voices were raised.

"His Majesty the King." Called the squire.

The room went quiet as I entered.

"My Lords." I said.

"Majesty." The Lords replied with a bow.

A wave from me and the Lords took their seats.

"I have asked the Imperial Ambassador, Signor Eustace Chapuys to join us in the planning as he can give us some insight in how to make the King and Queen's stay enjoyable. Even though the Queen is my sister, she is to be accorded the rights of a Queen. We will need to plan what events to put on while they are with us. Signor Chapuys what can you tell us?" I said.

"Their Majesties are very much looking forward to this visit especially the Queen Mary but they are very much looking forward to jousting and a visit to Windsor Castle. The King has asked if he might have a tour of your ships as he put in his own words 'I have no fleet in which to compare', the Queen's only wish is to see her childhood home again." Signor Chapuys said.

"Thank you Signor." I said.

"I believe that Windsor Castle is an ideal place in which to hold a number of events. The Master of Revels has come up with a new masked play and would like the honour of performing it to the King and Queen of Spain." Edward Seymour said.

"That is true and I would also like to take this opportunity to forge a new alliance with Spain. There are reports of the French building more warships." I said.

"Very good your Majesty, I shall start working on it immediately." Sir Thomas More replied.

"Thank you Sir Thomas. Now back to the matter at hand. The royal party are due to arrive in 6 months' time, on the 15th April. It will narrowly miss out on Queen Mary's birthday but I would like to arrange a feast to celebrate for when she arrives." I said.

The lords nodded in agreement but said nothing.

"Furthermore I would like to approve the visit for the King to see my fleet. My father always said he would have the greatest Navy and I am inclined to agree with him. My Lord Norfolk, how long until the newest ship is ready?" I continued.

"It is behind schedule and not likely to be completed before their arrival." Norfolk replied.

"I wish to have it completed before their arrival. Hire extra labourers if you need to but I would like to see it in the water before they arrive." I said.

"I will make it happen your Majesty." Norfolk replied.

"Thank you my Lord. I shall leave you finalise the events for the arrival." I said standing up.

"Majesty." The Lord replied bowing.

"Ambassador Chapuys you asked to talk to me." I said turning to the ambassador.

"Yes your Majesty." Ambassador Chapuys replied.

"Shall we walk." I said.

We left the council chambers and made the slow walk back to my chambers. When we reached my chambers Chapuys looked tired. I knew he had been suffering with gout and it had become so difficult to walk that he was aided by two walking sticks.

We entered and I bade him to sit. A page that was waiting offered us some wine then left.

"Now ambassador what is it you would like to talk to me about?" I asked.

"As you know I have been a long sufferer of gout and I feel it is hindering my ability to act as ambassador for my King. With that being said I would like to have permission to leave your court and return home." Ambassador Chapuys replied.

"When would you go?" I asked.

"My replacement would arrive with the King and Queen and I will sail home with them when they depart." Ambassador Chapuys replied.

"Who is your replacement?" I asked.

"François van der Delft, he is a man of high regard in the Spanish court. I have met him on two occasions before I was posted to your father's court as ambassador but I believe that you will find an easy man to work with." Ambassador Chapuys replied.

"I will be sad to see you go. Your devotion to your country is to be rewarded and you have served me and my father well." I said standing up.

"Thank you your Majesty." Ambassador Chapuys replied also standing.

After he had left I sat and looked over some papers that warranted my attention. Most were mundane but some were more detailed and needed more studying. Two hours slipped by before I realised that Elizabeth was coming to see me soon.

I sent a messenger to Anne asking if she would come help me with Elizabeth as I was unsure of her reaction to the proposed marriage. Anne replied back saying that she would come and would bring Elizabeth with her.

Anne and Elizabeth arrived half an hour later. Ever since Elizabeth first entered my life I have watched her grow into a beautiful young woman. She was now tall, slender with long golden hair.

They both curtsied and sat on the chairs that had been provided for them.

"Elizabeth, do you remember what was planned with your aunt before you came to court?" I asked.

"Yes sire." Elizabeth replied.

"In that case you will know that you have got to marry and I have found you a husband." I said.

Elizabeth said nothing but I could see her face drop.

"His name is Duke William of Normandy; I have been told that when he saw your painting he fell in love and decided that you were the bride for him." I continued.

Elizabeth continued to say nothing, her head was down. I looked to Anne hoping she might help me out.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

She still didn't say anything. I didn't know what else to say.

"You did know you were expected to marry. Normandy is not that far and I have had reports that he is a kind and gentle man." I said.

"When must I leave?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Not for some time yet, I still need to finalise all the details and your dowry must be set. Are you happy with my decision?" I said.

"I am content but I would like to have permission to visit my aunt so I can tell her the news." Elizabeth replied.

"I will grant you permission. As soon as everything is set you will be betrothed by proxy." I said.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Elizabeth replied.

I gave Elizabeth leave to go but Anne stayed.

"I fear that did not go well." I said.

"I will find out and let you know." Anne replied rising from her chair and making her move to go.

"Thank you my dear." I said.

I had hoped that Elizabeth would be happy but she was subdued and I had no idea why. My only hope was that Anne would find the problem.

* * *

 **Hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well this is the last of the new chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Later on I was sitting in my chambers when Anne came to see me.

"How are you?" I asked as Anne took a seat.

"I am well. I have come from the nursery; the children send their love and keep asking when they are going to see you." Anne replied.

"I promise I will make time to see them tomorrow. Did you manage to talk to Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Yes. She was very subdued but she told me that she is content to be married but would have liked more time to prepare, I don't think she wants to leave her home or family." Anne replied.

"I can try and ask that they be betrothed for a year before the marriage but they would think I was trying to stall them. The other reason is that it is an important alliance that would help in the war with France." I said.

"I do understand what she is going through. Even though I was older than her when I left to marry you but it was still hard to leave my childhood home not knowing if I would ever see it again." Anne replied.

"I shall ask if she can stay until after the visit from the King and Queen of Spain." I said.

"That will please her." Anne replied.

We sat and talked by the fire then retired to bed. The next morning Elizabeth left to see her aunt. She came to see me for formal permission to leave court before she left, she still looked subdued and unhappy but I hoped things would improve when she came back.

The morning was a busy one, lots of papers needed to be signed and the council had sent a proposed list of events and ideas for the King and Queen of Spain's visit. Most of them I agreed with but there were one or two that I thought needed changing.

With that done I ate a small lunch and sent a message to Anne saying I would be visiting the children. As I was finishing lunch a message arrived, it was from Normandy. Duke William wanted to marry Elizabeth as soon as possible and would brook no delays; he also asked that her dowry was sent in one payment.

I had a feeling this would happen and summoned Sir Thomas More at once, He arrived quickly.

"Majesty, you asked to see me." He said with a bow.

"Yes. I have just received a message from Normandy." I replied and held out the message.

Sir Thomas took and read the letter. When he had finished he looked up at me and said.

"It would seem the Duke will not be easily swayed."

"We knew this would happen but I promised Elizabeth time and with this I can't give it to her." I replied.

"Where is Lady Elizabeth?" Sir Thomas asked.

"I gave her leave to visit her aunt and time to digest the news." I replied.

"How long will she be away?" Sir Thomas asked.

"Two weeks. I do not want to force her but this marriage is important to the kingdom. The French are preparing for war with Spain and King Phillip will want my support. If I can get the Duke of Normandy as an alley then the French will not be able to withstand our army." I replied.

"I see your point sire but the Duke is putting you into a tight spot. If the Lady Elizabeth does not return in the next week then the Duke may refuse to marry her." Sir Thomas said.

"I know." I said.

"May I suggest that either I or yourself talk to the ambassador and see if an arrangement can be agreed upon that would help you to keep your promise to Lady Elizabeth and still gives you an alley with the upcoming war with France." Sir Thomas replied.

"An interesting idea and one that might work, and with your council we may be able to persuade the ambassadors hand." I said.

"A very good plan sire." Sir Thomas replied.

"Very good I will invite the ambassador to a private dinner with myself and the Queen tomorrow night." I said.

"Very good sire." Sir Thomas replied.

We spent the next hour discussing other matters when I received a message from Anne as to when I was going to visit the children. I had totally forgotten about seeing the children.

"Forgive me Sir Thomas; I am late for a meeting with my children." I said.

"No forgiveness needed sire. Children are a gift from God and should be cherished." Sir Thomas replied.

"And I am neglecting mine." I said.

Sir Thomas left and I went a few minutes later. I made my way to the nursery, as I got nearer I could hear laughter and giggles coming from the room. I opened the door and saw my children spread across the floor and my new court jester, John Butler making funny poses and faces. Will Sommers who had served both my father and I as court jester had died from an accident in a stunt he was performing.

Even though John was still new to the job I could tell he had made a good impression with the Queen. Anne who was sitting on a chair turned to see me standing by the door, she didn't say anything but gave me a smile then turned back to John who was finishing his routine.

I shut the door and went and stood by Anne. John finished and everyone clapped.

"Well done." I said.

The children turned to see me.

"Papa!" Cried the children and scrambled to hug me. My eldest Prince John waited until his younger brothers and sisters had taken their turn then came forwards.

"Father." He said with a bow.

"Son, no need to be formal, in here I am simply you father." I replied.

I spent some time with the children finding out what they had been doing. Some were starting their education; Prince John was at the age that it was time for him to be sent off to complete his education. I had made plans for him to be sent to Ludlow castle, I knew Anne would not like it but he needed to learn the rules of government.

I called Prince John over.

"How are you my son?" I asked.

"I am doing well father." Prince John replied.

"I have some news that you might find interesting." I said.

John looked at me with interest.

"I have decided that it is time for you to progress in your education. In the New Year you will go to Ludlow castle to start the next level. You will have a retinue of 500 servants and will be in the care of Sir Henry Grey. He will teach you the skills with a sword, spear and other weapons; he will also teach you how to joust. While you are there you will also learn how to be a King, what it means to be a King and how to act." I said.

"Yes father. May I choose some companions to join me?" John asked.

"Yes you may." I replied.

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Anne looking at me. She must have overheard my conversation. I knew she wasn't going to like my decision but it was time and it could not be put back any further.

I stayed for another hour then made to go. The children were upset to see me go but with a kiss and a promise to come and see them soon I left with John Butler following.

"It seems you have got off to a good start as jester." I said.

"It is a job that I thought I would never have." Butler replied.

"Will Sommers, who everyone thought would live for ever. His death was a tragic one and he will be remembered by his antics. But I will say he left a very good apprentice to take his place." I said.

"Thank you your Majesty." John replied.

I dismissed him and returned to my chambers, there was a feast planned for tonight in honour of my father. Higgins was waiting for me and had my clothes waiting on the bed.

As I was finishing changing there was a knock on the door and Anne entered.

"Can you leave us Higgins!" Anne said.

Higgins looked at me, I nodded and he bowed and left.

I carried on changing, Anne looked at me angrily.

"When were you going to tell me?" she asked.

"What about?" I asked.

"You know what about, John. You make plans without consulting me, he is my son." Anne said.

"He is my son too and my heir. He needs to learn about how to rule a country, be skilled in the art of warfare. He was meant to go two years ago but I put it off out of love for you. I knew you would not be happy about him leaving but it needs to be done." I replied.

"I just wish you had consulted me first." Anne said.

"I am sorry my love." I replied.

"A wife has not been chosen yet, may I have some say in who that is?" Anne asked.

"Of course." I replied.

"Thank you." Anne said.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked.

"Yes but please talk to me before you decide on the future of our other children." Anne replied.

"Of course my love." I said.

Anne relaxed; I went over to her and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Shall we attend the feast?" I asked.

"Yes." Anne replied.

I presented my arm, Anne placed her hand on top of mine and I led her away to the great hall.

* * *

 **Please review as it helps me and helps me to write more.**


End file.
